So Much For My Happy Ending
by lovefixation
Summary: A one-shot song fic. Once Sango caughts InuYasha and Kikyo kissing in the forest. Her happy ending is shattered into a million pieces. Contains Character Death and Is Very Angst. Hinted Pairing: SanInu


_A/n: Ok this is a short one-short song fic. I really wanted to write this..It's something different becuase most of the time it's always Sango vs Kaga-brat(my nickname for kagome) for InuYasha's heart. (might i add sango always wins coughs)I dediced Why Not Sango vs Kikyo? I wanted a song fic so i went through all my cds (which is alot mind you!) and thought Avril Lavinge's So Much For My Happy Ending would be good. Why? It's angst. I feel i must put this warning sign..._

**Warning: This fic contains major angst and it will have a character death.**

_Though it seems like an Inu/Kik, It's really hinting towards Inu/San. IT IS NOT INU/KIK!_

_By the way i love avril lavinge's songs,but i haven't listened to that in a while so the words may be wrong,but please don't just scream at me for that._

_Disclamier: People don't be stupid! If i did own InuYasha(which i don't.)Inu,Sess,Koug,and Mir would all be dancing to 'I'm To Sexy' (don't own that song either) while wearing clothes i think fit. So basically i don't own InuYasha,I'm to sexy, Or any songs of avril lavinge. Want me to make a list of all the things i don't own eh?_

_Ok Please don't hate me..if i could kagome would die in this fic..but kagome will appear nowhere.(Thank God!) The only charatcers will be Sango,InuYasha,and Kikyo!_

_-_

Sango sighed looking back in forth for InuYasha. ' He said he smelled some demons and was gonna be right back!' She thought tugging on her boomerage.

__

So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... 

Sango groaned. She had been looking everywhere for InuYasha. It was taking him to long to take care of a demon.

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?_

Sango smiled as she saw the usual fire-red kimono,but felt as if her heart was ripping into a thousand pieces as the view of InuYasha and Kikyo making out came into view.

_Don't leave me hangin'  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread _

: Flashback:

''InuYasha...?'' Sango asked standing face-to-face with the Hanyou

''Feh...What?'' He asked

''Do you love me?''

InuYash began stuttering with his words.

''InuYasha, Answer my QUESTION! i don't want you changing the subject or blushing and looking away! Yes or no!''

InuYasha was quiet for a moment

''We-''

She never got to finish her sentence because InuYasha's lips meet hers.

''Yes..''

: End :

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be _

Sango's weapons dropped,tears finally fell and the kissing pair broke apart.

''Sango..''

Sango smiled, it was small,sad,and harsh

'' No wonder almost every night you had to fight the demons...what were they in Kikyo's Mouth!''

Sango left before he could say anything at all, She did however...manage to grab her kanata.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
So much for my happy ending_

Kikyo had disappered with her soul stealers,but InuYasha didn't notice..He didn't _care_.

InuYasha had seen Sango grab her kanata and the only thing rushing to his mind was..

_Save Her!_

_(A/n: weird..right now i'm thinking of Smallvile's Song...Somebody Saaaavvveeee me! I don't own that either..what do you expect!)_

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the sht that you do _

Sango smiled as the blade reflected on the sun giving it a shine.

' Goodbye Pain '

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be _

InuYasha was running towards the forest using all his might to reach Sango in time

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared   
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

Sango stared at the blade before thrusing it into her heart...

_So much for my happy ending  
So much for my happy ending_

InuYasha came in too late as he saw his love thrush the blade into her heart and felt his heart go through undescribe pain as he saw her flash a smile to him before collasping in her own pool of blood.

He ran to her side cradling her body and letting his own tears get mixed with the blood.

_So much for my happy ending..._

_-_

_A/n: I hated making it seem like Sango was weak,but i've always wanted to write something like this and i wasn't originally planning on writting it,but my family and friends engouraged me... So don't like it? Too bad becuase i loved writting this! It was a different type of writting for me and i might write soemthing like this again someday. :)_


End file.
